


Is it just me...?

by innerempire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A whole lot of kinks coming up, Age Difference, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Top!Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in a non-magical au where Harry is 18 and Charlie is 28.</p><p>In which all Charlie can think of when he sees Harry is to do domestic-like things with him.Charlie has heard countless of times that he needs somebody to tame him and he had always scoffed because he's not the type to think of happily ever after. He doesn't think of sweet honeyed kisses or gifting his partner with flowers or spending a day indoors snuggled up somewhere but with Harry, he wants it all and it's bloody terrifying.</p><p>Not to mention that he wants to fuck Harry and do unspeakable dirty things to him as well.But then again,that's another matter altogether.</p><p> </p><p>(Basically, just an excuse for me to write fluffy and kinky!Charlie/Harry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think It's Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters because they clearly belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> It's mostly fluff for now, but I think it'll progress into something dirtier along the way. I'll definitely appreciate constructive criticism, and suggestions/prompts would be helpful as well!

''Mate, you're still coming over for Christmas this year? Mom's sent me...'' Ron scrolls through his text messages. ''...eleven messages this week asking me. Knew I shouldn't have told her to text me if she needed anything. Well, better than having her call me.''

Harry glances up from his Basic Economics textbook (honestly, nothing basic about it) that he's been poring over for the last hour, barely taking anything in. He decides that he'll just get Hermione to summarize Chapter 13 for him after Christmas break.

''Yeah, wouldn't miss it. Besides, Sirius and Remus will only be back from their trip...'' Harry pauses for a moment as he attempts to recall. ''...a week after Christmas. Remus is goin batshit crazy. Says Sirius has bought more than _ten_ Christmas cards since they got there and that he's going to mail _all_ of it to me.''

Ron simply sniggers and Harry half-heartedly chucks a yellow highlighter at him, which he manages to dodge just in time. If Hermione were present, she'd have rolled her eyes and smacked the backs of their heads for their childishness.

''Mum says Charlie's comin back for Christmas too.''

''Charlie? Isn't he in Japan now?''

''Yeah. He had a game two weeks ago and took a hit to the face.'' At Harry's alarmed expression, Ron quickly added in, ''Nothing that won't heal, mate. Might leave a scar though. Charlie's been thinkin' of retiring from ice hockey anyway. Says he's getting too old for it.''

''Bollocks.'' Ice hockey was practically Charlie's _life_ and bread and butter. ''What, he's only...28?''

Ron twirls a pen before his fingers and shrugs, ''Yeah. But I heard him talkin' to Bill before.'' He lowers his voice although there really isn't a need to. ''Homesick, ya know? Heard him say that he wants to settle down here properly, get a proper job and all.''

Charlie Weasley, is no doubt, Harry's favorite out of all the older Weasley brothers. He'd been mates with Ron ever since first year of middle school and had pretty much grown up being surrounded by the Weasley brothers. They had automatically assumed the role of older brothers to him and it's something that Harry will always be grateful for, especially after he lost his parents to a hit-and-run accident. Bill was nice, but Harry hadn't really had the opportunity to get to know him much, especially since he had relocated to Australia a couple of years ago to pursue a career there. Percy was... _alright_ to be around with, but far too serious at most times. Fred and George was, and still is, a riot to be around with at despite being at the age where they _should_ have outgrown silly pranks, the twins still found it extremely hilarious to torment Harry and Ron on occasions that they visited.

Charlie Weasley. How to describe Charlie? Well, for starters, there's the ten years age gap. Despite that, Harry still feels most comfortable with him though. When Harry was 8, Charlie had been 18 and busy with college and the only time they'd get to meet was during Charlie's holidays. They had watched cartoons (seriously, now that he's grown up, Harry does not have an idea _why_ an 18 year old would want to spend his vacation with two 8 year olds), built forts in the Weasley's living room using blankets, pillows and Arthur's dressing gowns and it was Charlie who had taught Harry and Ron how to ride a bike. Fred and George were fonder of pushing them _off_ the bikes. Charlie was always somehow _there_ to witness Harry growing up. He couldn't be there for everything but he was just...there. In his own way. Despite the age gap and Charlie barely around after making it into quite a renowned ice hockey team, it barely changed anything. Awkwardness was something that didn't exist between them despite the time apart and it was more than easy to slip into playful banter each time they met.

''-then again, we won't have to hear mum nagging about how Charlie's gonna get himself killed one day-''

x.x

_''-good thing you decided to leave before another injury. Honestly, Charlie, I swear you're out to give me a heart attack. Bad enough that I have to deal with your brothers, Fred and George, driving me up the wall-''_

_'Domestic'_ is the word that comes to mind when Charlie sees Harry. He really should be listening to his mom though. But it's an all too familiar lecture he's heard ever since he made it into the professional ice hockey team at the mere age of 20.

Right, where was he? Ah, _Harry_. Domestic. Alongside the words _'cute'_ , _'little spitfire'_ and _'utterfly fuckable'_ of course. There's a whole lot more on Charlie's list but then again, those are the few that he's fond of.

This year, Charlie Weasley is pleased to announce that he can finally cross off the word 'jailbait' from his ever growing list. He watches, half-listening to his mother go on and on, as Harry and Ron go around greeting the rest; Ron turning a shade of puce and threating to shove Fred and George off the balcony when they give him a wedgie and Harry escaping into the kitchen to avoid being the next victim.

Charlie sees Harry and he thinks of doing utterly domestic-like activities with said male. Something ridiculously cheesy like spooning him in bed or doing grocery shopping together and...other icky romantic things that'd make him want to barf and claw off his skin if he thought about doing those with anyone else. It's odd because he's not exactly a romantic person by nature. He's had his fair share of unpleasant relationships and to Charlie, it was always better to keep things non-romantic as much as possible. Clingy ex-boyfriends can be extremely difficult to get rid of.

''Harry, dear!'' Molly stops mid-rant to draw Harry into a tight hug, dropping a chaste kiss against his forehead. ''It's so nice to see you again. I-'' She spots Fred and George trying to hang ornaments off Ron as if he's a Christmas tree and goes off to save her youngest son (and also to stop them from breaking the ornaments Arthur had just purchased last week).

It's just Harry and Charlie now, and Charlie can't help but to break out into a wide grin when the younger male paces forward to close the distance between them, drawing him in for a quick hug. The last they'd seen each other was New Year's Eve and despite quite a long time apart, it's as if nothing much as changed. Harry was still a great deal shorter than him and years of rugby had made Charlie much bigger than him too. He liked the feeling though - of Harry being much smaller and it took all of Charlie's self-restraint not to lift the other male off his feet as they hugged.

''I heard about the injury. Are you alright?''

''That bloody tosspot was out to get me, but my helmet took the brunt of it.''

It's easy to drown out everything else when he has Harry here with him, body language completely at ease. It's easier for Charlie to relax now that Harry's at an age where he can start having _inappropriate_ thoughts of the younger male without feeling overly guilty. Harry has always been, well, 'pretty' wasn't the right word to describe him but there was just something about him that made Charlie want to worship him. And nuzzle his neck because hell, Harry probably smells fucking amazing. Charlie has heard countless of times that he needed somebody to tame him and he had always scoffed because he's not the type to think of happily ever after. He doesn't think of sweet honeyed kisses or gifting his partner with flowers or spending a day indoors snuggled up somewhere but with Harry, he wants it all and it's bloody terrifying.

Well, he's well and truly fucked then.


	2. Maybe It's Just Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry indulges and Charlie, accidentally, finds out what exactly Harry likes to indulge in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a tad short, but it was fun to write. Well, anything Charlie/Harry is fun to write! If you have any suggestions or what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, feel free to say!

Harry scrolls through his iPod's playlist with a thumb as he steps into the kitchen, grinning to himself when the starting beats of his (current) favorite song blasts into his ears. Shamelessly, he starts singing along to the lyrics, doing a little jiggy on the spot before reaching a hand up to reach for a blue ceramic mug from the drying rack.

Ah, Thursdays. Favorite day of the week.

A day where Harry gets the apartment all to himself until evening since he doesn't have any classes while Ron's would stretch on to about seven in the evening. Having your best friend as a housemate is bloody amazing but there are days where Harry would like to indulge in certain things without his best mate questioning him. Or judging him.

Seriously, he wouldn't hear the end of it if Ron got wind of the fact that Harry's current favorite jam happens to be Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off'.

Speaking of  _indulgence_ , Harry glances down to where the hem of his worn shirt flutters just below his thighs, reminding him what he has  _under_. He hadn't bothered on putting any proper pants on, no reason to since there was nobody around. Curling his fingers under the hem, Harry lifts it up until there's a hint of forest green showing, his cheeks heating up at the mere thought of it.

In all honesty, the thought of owning  _panties_ hadn't really crossed Harry's mind before. Sure, they were really pretty and soft and  _sexy_ , but it wasn't something he'd consider adding into his wardrobe. Until Seamus and Dean, two of his close mates in college, had gifted him with one as a gag birthday gift a few months ago. They were always jokingly going on about his arse ever since they had accidentally stumbled on him half-naked from the waist down in the changing room.

Yes, Harry does have to admit that he has a fine arse. Also, his ex-dates and boyfriend can vouch for him as well.

The piece that he has on is a satiny forest green, cool and silky each time the material brushes against his skin and even though he's worn it countless of times, he still flushes whenever he sees the name  _''Harry''_ in gold stitching across the back of the panties. Harry has about fifteen different panties as of now, all tucked in different hiding spots in his bedroom but the current one that he's wearing now is a personal favorite.

Harry can't stop his hips from shimmying side to side when the favorite part of his song comes on, that action causing him to mutter a ''Fuck!'' when he nearly sloshes coffee over his iPod that's resting on the counter. He picks up his mug and iPod and turns around, deciding that he'll watch a little bit of Doctor Who before starting on lunch. 

Only to find Charlie Weasley standing in the kitchen archway, an amused grin playing on his lips.

Harry lets out a strangled yelp and sloshes coffee all over his shirt, quickly setting the mug down on the countertop and yanking the earbuds out.

''How the hell did you get in here?!'' Harry demands, wincing at how  _shrill_ it comes out. A chill trickles down his spine when he remembers what exactly he's wearing.  _Fucking fuckity shit._ He fervently hopes that Charlie hadn't seen anything, fidgeting self-consciously on the spot. ''How long have you been standing there?''

Charlie doesn't even seem fazed by the fact that he practically invited himself in.

''Spare key. Ron gave one to me.'' The redhead holds up the key between his fingers. ''He left some things behind when you guys stayed for Christmas, so mum got me to drop it off. I didn't mean to startle ya', Harry. I called but neither Ron or you answered.'' He flashes an easygoing grin at the younger male. ''Don't worry. I only just got here...ten seconds ago.''

Harry heaves a quiet sigh of relief. Charlie hadn't seen anything then. Though...it still didn't change the fact that he was still standing in the middle of the kitchen in a pair of fucking panties.

''Okay, just...I'm gonna go change.'' He gestures to his ruined shirt. ''Can you just...close your eyes?''

''What-''

''Close your eyes, Charlie.'' Harry repeats.

''I don't get what you're so embarrassed about. I mean, I've seen you stark naked back when you were a kid.'' The other grumbles but closes his eyes anyway. ''Even wiped poop from your bum when you were 5.''

''Shut it, you tit.'' Harry slaps Charlie on the arm as he inches his way out of the kitchen. ''I'm not 5 or 8 anymore, you wanker.'' 

He practically sprints to his bedroom, quickly closing the door and leaning back against it.

 _Holy fucking shit._ If Charlie had arrived just a little bit earlier, he'd have seen  _everything_.  _It wouldn't be that bad_ , Harry finds himself thinking as he tugs on a pair of sweats. Honestly, he's not as mortified as he should be but Harry refuses to think about that at the moment.

Charlie's sitting on the couch and flipping through one of Ron's football magazines when Harry leaves the room.

''Glad to see that you've made yourself at home.'' Harry jokes, feeling more at ease now that he's decently dressed.

The older male flips the magazine shut and sets it back down on the coffee table before comfortably leaning back.

''It's a nice place. Small, but decent. Cozy.''

''Thanks. Sirius and Remus insisted on the apartment actually. Your dad too. Ron and I still feel kind of bad about it, but I guess it beats the 4 hours commute to and fro if we had decided to stay back home. Guess the only thing we can do is pay them back once we graduate and get proper jobs.''

He settles down in one of the cushy chairs, idly picking at a loose thread unraveling from his sweats. Charlie's attention is fixated on one of the decorations on the well, and Harry takes the opportunity to study him.

It's still kind of difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that Charlie is 28 years old. He doesn't seem like it, not when Harry and he can effortlessly get along well despite the age gap. Granted, ten years isn't  _that_ much but it's still an age gap. Physically, he's a downright attractive bloke. Always has been in the way he carries himself - confident with a hint of a swagger, but not overly cocky. Charlie's more rugged and built now, all thanks to years of too-long and too-tough ice hockey trainings. The grey inner shirt that he has on stretches nicely across his chest and Harry finds himself wanting to rub his cheek against the soft-looking flannel shirt that the older male has on.

Charlie smiles and Harry is pleased that at least there's something about the older redhead hasn't changed. It's warm and tinged with a hint of cheekiness, just like the first time Ron had introduced Harry to his second oldest brother all those years ago.

''It's true then? You're goin' to retire from ice hockey?''

''Why do you sound so surprised?''

''It's just...'' Harry gestures with his hands before placing them in his lap, fidgeting in his seat. ''You  _love_ ice hockey. I don't think 'love' even covers it.''

''I do.'' Charlie admits. ''Maybe I'll play for another year or so. Nothing's definite yet.'' He stretches his lanky legs out in front of him. ''I guess, in a way, I've finally realized how much I missed out on all these years. Family.'' His gaze settles on Harry and if Harry had looked  _properly_ , he would have noticed it.  _You._

''Don't tell anyone I said that though. Can't have em' thinkin' I'm goin' soft.''

Harry's about to say something when Charlie reaches for something on the coffee table and it's then that Harry realizes that it's his iPod.

''So...Taylor Swift eh?''

x.x.x.x

Charlie had lied, of course.

He had seen everything. Every second of it. In his defense, he had called out to Harry when the male entered the kitchen but even from where he was standing, Charlie could hear the music blaring out from the younger male's earphones.

The other was completely lost to the music and Charlie couldn't help but to stop in his tracks, amused when the younger male began to choppily sing along, probably comforted by the fact that there was no one around to witness him being silly.

And  _then_.

Harry had paused, fingertips brushing against the hem of his shirt before curling them around the material, slowly tugging it  _up, up,_ and  _up_ until the shirt was bunched around his waist.

_Bloody fucking hell._

Bloody fucking  _panties._ Bloody fucking  _satin_ panties. Bloody fucking  _green_ satin panties snug around Harry's ass. He'd seen girls in panties before. Hell, his ex-boyfriend from a couple of years ago had a drawer full of those too, but this was  _Harry._

Everything's different when it's  _Harry._

''Holy fuck.'' He was torn between staying put (and ogling) and bolting out of the apartment right that second.

He hadn't been kidding when he had teased Harry about seeing him stark naked before and wiping his bum back when he was a kid, but  _this_ is another thing altogether. It makes Charlie think about that time when Harry was 15 and staying over at their house on a weekend. Charlie had stumbled into the kitchen to find Harry leaning against the counter with his elbows propped up against the edge, poring over the morning newspaper. And Harry wasn't even wearing anything sexy then. Just a ratty shirt that had belonged to Ron and a pair of sweats, but still, Charlie wanted to do nothing else but press up against Harry's ass.

And no, Charlie doesn't want to explain why he had been checking out a fifteen year old's ass back then. 

 

Now, it's perfect alright for him to fantasize about Harry and it makes him think of what Harry would look like wearing panties with  _Charlie's_ stitched on the material.

He has long accepted the fact that he's more than truly fucked when it comes to Harry.


	3. Nope, It's Not Just Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, as usual, notices and Charlie starts worming his way into Harry's heart.

''You've been spending an awful lot of time with Charlie lately.''

Harry's first reaction is to sneak a glance at Ron but he's deep in conversation with Seamus about something. Hermione's smile is both teasing and knowing, and Harry knows that there's no chance of him avoiding this conversation.

Perhaps he shouldn't have confessed to her about his silly crush on Charlie.  _It's not a silly crush and you know it,_ a voice in his mind pipes up. He's not surprised that Hermione noticed, considering that he's been disappearing after class frequently. With Charlie heading back to Japan soon, Harry desperately wants to spend as much time as possible with the older male.

''It's just  _dinner_.'' Harry manages. ''Between close friends.''

Hermione scoots a little bit closer, ''How do you explain the gifts then?''

''How did you-''

''-know?  _Please._ '' Hermione rolls her eyes upwards, gesturing to the navy blue scarf hanging over the back of Harry's chair. ''You've been carrying that around with you ever since you got that. Don't think I didn't see you sniffing it!''

''I did  _not-''_ Harry croaks out indignantly, retaliating by pinching Hermione on the thigh.

He's done  _worse_ with the scarf, but no one needs to know  _that_.

x.x.x

Charlie's heading back to Japan next week and frankly, Harry is dreading it. Clearly, something has... _changed_ between them and even though Harry is known to be reckless, he doesn't feel too certain about jumping into this head first. It's  _Charlie_ and it's hard to pinpoint if he's just fooling around or if he's really interested. The redhead, according to Ron, is quite the playboy it seems.

''Here.'' Charlie hands him a beige shopping bag. ''I got you somethin'.''

''Another gift?'' You're spoiling me, you know.'' But nonetheless, Harry is still pleased.

He's not exactly sure _why_ Charlie has been showering him with gifts, but Harry has to admit that it feels  _nice._ In a span of two weeks, the older male has gifted him with a navy blue scarf, a horror novel Harry had once mentioned in passing and a bottle of pricey body lotion. Curious, he peers into the bag.

''Isn't this-'' Harry holds the up a faded worn jersey in his hands, an indication that it's been worn far too many times. Charlie's name is spelled out in bold black letters at the back of the shirt with the numbers  _06_ below it. But that's not the best thing about the gift.

The  _best_ thing is that it smells like  _Charlie._ 100% male and Charlie. He's sorely tempted to bring it up to his face and run his cheek against the fabric. But that'd be creepy. Yes, maybe later when he's in the privacy of his bedroom.

''Yeah. The team jersey that I used to wear when I made the team.'' Charlie explains and though he seems utterly calm, he's actually a huge ball of bloody nerves on the inside. ''Something to get you by while I'm in Japan. Since you'll miss me and everything.'' He grins cockily and hopes that Harry won't notice just how bloody nervous he is.

''Confident, are we?'' Harry answers breezily. ''Who said anything about missing you?''

They lapse into comfortable silence when the waiter arrives with their food, and Harry fidgets a bit when the waiter throws him a cheeky wink.

''Popular with the boys, are we?'' Charlie teases, passing Harry a set of utensils. ''Still seeing that...'' His brows furrow as he attempts to recall the name. '''Ah! That McLaggen guy?''

''Cormac?'' Harry makes a sort of disgusted sound and stabs at his fries. ''Ugh. No way.''

''That's not what I heard from Ron.''

Harry straightens up a little in his seat and cocks an eyebrow, ''Talking about me with your brother eh?''

Charlie, who's mostly always confident and rarely flustered, nearly knocks over his glass of iced water. Harry doesn't get the opportunity to tease him because the waiter appears at their table once again, setting down a bowl of triple scoop raspberry ice-cream.

''Uh.'' Harry gazes at it in confusion before flicking his gaze over to the waiter. ''We didn't order ice-cream.''

''It's on the house.'' The waiter answers smoothly.

''Right.'' Harry clears his throat, unsure as to what else he should say once the waiter glides off again.

''A bit rude, don't you think? Interrupting our date?''

Harry's glad that he hasn't taken a bite of his food yet because it would be  _really_ uncool if he starts spluttering. He lifts up his glass of iced water to his lips, studying Charlie over the rim. He seems... _serious_ and Harry can feel how Charlie's jiggling his right leg up and down vigorously. It's a habit he has whenever he's nervous. _  
_

''A date.'' Harry repeats, voice slightly hoarse. ''Is this what it is then? A date?'' His confidence picks up when the corners of Charlie's lips tilts up into a smile.

''Merlin, you can't be  _that_ dense, Harry. I don't just buy gifts for any sodding bloke, you know.''

This time, it's Harry who nearly knocks over his glass of iced water as he exclaims indignantly, ''Well, I didn't want to just  _assume_!''

It feels a bit unreal that he's actually having this conversation with Charlie. Harry is, most of the time, confident of hooking up with anyone. But with Charlie, who's ten years older than he is, he feels... _lacking_ , in a way.

''To answer your question: yes, this  _is_ a date. And before you ask any more dumb questions-'' Charlie winces when Harry aims a kick at his shin. ''- yes, I plan on courting you.''

'' _Courting_?'' Harry repeats incredulously. ''Courting? No one uses that word-''

''Harry?''

''Yeah?''

''Zip it.''

 

 


	4. Maybe It's The Both Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tends to forget that Ron isn't as dense as he makes himself out to be. And Charlie is, well, Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, all the Charlie/Harry feels.Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments!

Harry needs to remind himself that Ron isn't as dense as he makes himself out to be. No. He wasn't even fazed! Not a single bit! To think that Harry had lost sleep worrying about it, tossing and turning in his bed and thinking of worst case scenarios.

''What? It was obvious!'' Ron exclaims, loud enough to earn himself dirty looks from the people at the next table. ''Oh come on. It was so bloody obvious. I just didn't want to say anything.''

Even Hermione is impressed. When you're Ronald Weasley, it really doesn't take much to impress her. When she says it out loud, it's funnier.

''Always the tone of surprise.'' Ron remarks drily as he leans forward to steal a sip of Hermione's warm caramel macchiato drink.

Harry starts shredding at a paper napkin, ''So. You don't mind then? Me...Charlie?'' He can't seem to string the words together.

Ron seems confused at Harry's question, ''Should I mind?''

Hermione throws a ' _I-told-you-so!'_ expression at Harry, wordlessly mocking him for all the worrying that he's been doing.

''See? I told you he wouldn't mind.''

Harry's shoulders sag in audible relief and he really can't express how grateful he is towards Ron for being accepting and cool about it. Now that it's out in the open, he feels sort of silly for worrying too much over it.

''Just. Don't shag in my room. Really. Knowin' Charlie, he'll probably try to talk you into it, that crazy fucker.''

Hermione nearly snorts her drink up her nose.

x.x.x

Harry drums his fingers eagerly against the edge of the table while he waits for the video call to connect. There's a soft  _ping_ a few seconds later. It's 11:20am where Harry is and 8:20pm for Charlie in Japan.

It takes awhile for the redhead's face to appear on the screen. Harry can't find it in him to care that he looks like a downright lovesick idiot the moment the other greets him with a soft  _'Hey'._

They're not exactly official  _yet._ Charlie had left for Japan two days after the whole  _''I'm-going-to-court-you''_ business and there hasn't been enough time for them to sit down and properly talk about this...thing going on between them. Harry is content enough for now. There'll be time to talk when Charlie comes back next month for another short break.

''How's it goin' there?''

''Fuckin' shitty. Because you're not here.''

Harry snorts, ''Smooth. You know, Sirius warned me about guys like you. Glib tongue and all.''

Hearing Charlie's laugh through the speaks just isn't the same and the longing in Harry increases by leaps and bounds.

''Wish my parents had warned me about boys like you. Could have prepared myself from fallin' too hard.''

''Are you  _drunk,_ Charlie? Bit too early for that.''

''Drunk off you, yes.''

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and groans, ''Charlie, I'm going to end this call if you don't it with the cheesy lines.''

There's laughter and a little bit of shuffling around, the older male's face disappearing from the screen before reappearing again. Conversation flows easily between both of them; Charlie asks him how his classes are going and in return, Harry hangs on to every word when the other male starts talking about ice hockey. He likes how animated the older male gets whenever the topic of ice hockey comes up. Sure, Harry doesn't understand some of the terms but it's still interesting because it's  _Charlie._

Yeah, he's a bloody sucker for Charlie.

When the conversation dies off, the silence that they lapse into is light and comfortable.

It also reminds Harry just how far apart they really are.

x.x.x

**_[Three weeks later]_ **

''Hermione, you're a lifesaver. Really.''

''Ron, that's the sixth time you've said that to me.''

Harry slips in between Ron and Hermione, looping his arms around their shoulders, ''What did I miss?''

''Hermione and Seamus hid Lavender's textbooks all over the school to get her off my back.''

Hermione, much to Harry's amusement, seems immensely proud of the fact that she had actually done something so  _childish._ Saint Hermione.

''What?'' There's a pink tinge to her ears. ''I had to do something! She was driving  _me-_ I mean, Ron crazy with her stalking.'' She's pointedly avoiding looking at Harry and he makes a mental note to speak to her later.

Ron's still going on about Hermione being a lifesaver as they approach the front gates of the campus and he's still distracted by them that he doesn't notice anything. Until Hermione practically digs her fingernails into his arms.

''Ow!''

''Is that Charlie?''

''Charlie? Don't be silly, Hermione He's still in-'' Harry stops in his tracks and Ron bumps into him. 

 _Holy shit._ It really is Charlie waiting for him by the front gate.

''Fucking hell, it's Charlie!'' He whirls around, praying that the other hasn't caught sight of him yet, and stalks off towards the other direction.

Unfortunately, Hermione roughly yanks him back by the sleeve of his hoodie, hissing, ''Where the hell are you going?!''

''Hermione, in case you didn't notice, it's Charlie.  _Charlie._ '' Harry grabs her by the shoulders and gives her a little shake, just in case. ''It's bloody fuckin' Charlie and I'm wearin' god-knows-what!'' He hadn't bothered putting in any effort in dressing up today since he only had a total of two lessons for the day.

Right. Just a few hours ago, it had seemed like an amazing idea to just put on a worn hoodie and his comfiest pair of jeans (a.k.a the one with holes in the knees).

Yeah, bloody amazing idea.

''Hey, Charlie!'' Ron yells and Harry shoves down the temptation of wanting to shove Ron into the nearby bushes.

But all thoughts of causing any form of possible harm deserts him when Harry sees what Charlie is wearing. Short sleeves! The audacity of him to wear  _short sleeves_! Why the need to show off those toned arms?!

Harry skulks around behind Hermione and Ron, desperately patting his hair down. He's too busy wondering why he hadn't bothered to run a comb through his hair in the morning to realize that Hermione and Ron were already done chatting with Charlie.

''See you around, Charlie! Come on, Ron.'' Hermione loops her arm through Ron's and tows him away.

Harry is  _rarely_ nervous around guys. Hey, he's decent looking! It irks him that he feels all...out of sorts when Charlie Weasley is involved.

''Hi...?''

''Two months apart and all I get is a  _'hi'_? Really?''

Before Harry can form a coherent reply, he's swiftly pulled into an embrace and it's possible that he might have forgotten how to breathe.  _His arms._ Wow. He feels like one of those swooning women in those romance novels that Hermione is so fond of reading.

He feels  _dwarfed_ but it's so very nice and Charlie is just so big and _muscly_  and yeah, Harry's definitely feeling like one of those women in the novels.

Not that he reads them or anything. No.


	5. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George are, well, Fred and George. Charlie has some news for Harry.

_They know._ Harry makes a beeline towards the kitchen once he's greeted Arthur and wished him a happy birthday. He needs to escape from the twins before they-

''Not so fast, Harry.''

 _Damn_ , worth a shot. He finds Fred and George on either side of him, identical gleeful smirks on their faces. Wordlessly, he pleads for Ron to save him but that traitor's pretending to be immersed in a conversation with Bill.  _Traitor!_

''So. A little birdie informed us that-''

''-you and Charlie are...'' George wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully while Fred makes a crude motion with his hands.

Harry isn't a prude. Far from it but really, this is a conversation that they should  _not_ be having when Molly is within earshot. Even if they're pleased as punch that he's dating their second eldest son, he doesn't think they're ready to hear this kind of conversation.

''No! We're not fucking!'' He hisses to them. ''Yet.'' Harry amends. ''But no, none of that...'' He trails off.

'' _Harry. Harry.Harry._ '' Fred shakes his head and it's followed with a disappointed sigh. ''In what way are  _we_ -'' He points to himself and then to his twin. ''-lacking? Are we not good enough for you?''

Harry cocks an eyebrow in response, ''Do you  _really_ want me to answer that?''

George slings an arm around his shoulder and ducks down to his level, ''Alright, alright. Granted, we're not that...'' He motions to his crotch and Harry feels like walking head first into the nearest wall. ''...well-endowed, but-''

''There is no  _'but'.''_ Harry insists, his face flaming from their endless teasing.

''We're doing your ass a favor! Have you seen the  _sheer_ size of Charlie's-''

''Alright guys, that's my boyfriend you're hoggin'.''

Harry doesn't need to look into a mirror to know that he has a really stupid dopey smile on his face but... _boyfriend._ Oh, that's a  _very,_ very nice word. Boyfriend. He's Charlie Weasley's boyfriend.

''Trust us, Harry. You don't want an old fart like Charlie.''

The older redhead growls playfully and cracks his knuckles, ''I'll  _teach_ you old.''

The twins yelp, both of them flocking away before they get the back of their heads smacked for their endless teasing. Casually, Charlie slips an arm around Harry's waist and the younger male tips his head back a little to take a proper look at his boyfriend.

''Yeah, what are you doin' with an old fart like me?''

''For your money.'' Harry answers solemnly and that earns him a pinch on his arse. ''Ow! I'm kidding! I've always had a thing for men older than I am. Besides...'' He makes a show of appreciatively eyeing the older male up and down. ''...you're not  _old_. Mm, no. Far, far from that.''

''You little minx.''

x.x.x

Sex, surprisingly, is the last thing on Charlie's mind when he's with Harry. It's not that he  _doesn't_ think about it. Hell, it's not exactly something that he can ignore when Harry has such a delectable ass. It's just that...he plans on taking it one step at a time. It's cliche and it's enough to make him cringe because  _fuck_ , he's really turning into one of those sappy idiots. Not that Charlie minds.

But yes, he  _really_ wants this to work out.

''I'm goin' to tear your return ticket to Japan so that you can't go back.'' Harry announces matter-of-factly as he sets the bowl of buttered popcorn down on the coffee table.

He plops down next to Charlie, immediately tucking himself against the older male.

With Ron out with Hermione ( _'only studying!',_ Ron had insisted), they have the apartment to themselves for a couple of hours. Charlie doesn't under Harry's fascination and love for  _Doctor Who_ but hey, he's not complaining when he has his boyfriend tucked against him.

''Or I'll just burn your whole luggage.''

Charlie's laugh is muffled as he kisses the top of Harry's head and he  _needs_ to tell Harry now.

''There's no return ticket to Japan.''

''Hm?'' Harry squirms in his seat and reaches for Charlie's arm to place it around his waist. ''You didn't book it yet?''

His boyfriend's untamed hair smells a lot like that shampoo (somethin' with a fancy name) Charlie had bought for him and it distracts him from what he's about to say. There's a lot of things about Harry that distracts Charlie. Right, where was he?

''There's no return ticket to Japan.'' He repeats slowly, drawing out each word. ''I'm stayin'. For good.''

The words hang heavy in the air and Charlie, funnily, feels like his inexperienced twenty-one year old self getting ready for his first national match. There's a whole bloody butterfly park in his stomach, damn it.

He's been thinking about it even before getting together with Harry. Everybody's right, of course. Charlie  _loves_ ice hockey. It's his bread and butter, the very one thing that he found worth putting all of his effort in. He's enjoyed eight long years of fame and good money but now, he's ready to settle down properly.

Harry is staring at him as if he's sprouted several heads at once and his voice is measured when he finally speaks, ''You're shittin' me.''

''I may be related to Fred and George, but I'm not crazy enough to joke about somethin' like this.'' He pauses for a moment. ''I've been thinkin' about it for awhile actually. Even got Bill to help me look for an apartment and shit.''

''But ice-hockey-''

''I'm not giving it up permanently. I'll just be playin' less. I've been to a couple of interviews ever since I got back. One of the high schools here actually offered me an assistant coach position. I start next month.''

Honestly, Charlie had expected perhaps a tight hug and enthusiastic kisses. He definitely wasn't expecting Harry to punch him in the shoulder. Twice.

''Ow! What was that for?''

''For not tellin' me, you git.''

''Surprise...?''

Charlie's ready when Harry draws his fist back, swiftly grabbing it and using it as an opportunity to pull Harry towards him until he ends up in Charlie's lap.

''There's no return ticket to Japan. You're  _not_ leaving.'' The boy repeats dazedly, the reality of Charlie's words finally starting to sink in.

''Let's just say...I've found someone here worth putting  _all_ of my effort in.''

''Sappy tosser. Shut up and kiss me.''


	6. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry brings Charlie to meet Sirius and Remus.

''Stop fiddling with it. You look  _fine_.'' Harry slaps at Charlie's hand to stop him from tugging at the collar of his shirt again. ''It's not as if you've not met them before!''

''Yeah, but this is  _different._ I'm dating you now, aren't I?''

Charlie doesn't remember ever being this  _nervous_. For his first official game, yes, but he thinks that he prefers  _that_ over this. Then again, none of his dates have ever brought him home to meet their parents before. He runs his fingers through his hair, smoothes down his shirt and fiddles with the collar again. Harry reaches for his hand and gives it a firm squeeze just as the front door swings open.

''Dad!'' Harry all but throws his arms around Sirius's neck, knocking the man back a couple of steps.

He hasn't been home much since Christmas with college keeping him busy and everything. They talk often but it's not the same as seeing each other face-to-face. Sirius hugs him just as tightly and once Harry manages to breathe again, Remus steps up to draw him into a hug. Charlie stands awkwardly in the doorway and Sirius motions for him to enter, clapping him on the back.

''Charlie! I haven't seen you in a long time. Back here for a visit?''

''Something like that, sir.'' Harry, that bastard,  _sniggers_.

''None of that 'sir' business when you're heard, Charlie. Not when you're practically family. Come on.'' Sirius leads them towards the living room and Harry hangs back to wait for the redhead.

''I'll talk to Remus.  _You_ deal with my dad.''

Charlie yanks at the sleeve of Harry's shirt and hisses in alarm, ''What? You're leaving me with your dad? Can't I talk to Remus instead?''

''No!'' That brat mouthes at him and practically shoves him down on the couch before escaping into the kitchen. ''Need any help with the tea, Remus?''

Sirius takes his seat in one of the chairs and Charlie's far too nervous to act like he usually does. He's been over a couple of times back when Harry was younger but it's different now. 

''How's the ice hockey coming along?''

The topic of ice hockey is enough to make Charlie relax and it eases a bit of his nervousness as both of them discuss the sport.

''I played my last game a couple of months back. I'm back here for good now.'' He explains. ''Started my new job about four months ago.''

''Ready to settle down then, eh?''

Charlie nods distractedly when he spots Harry peeking at him from the kitchen.  _''Get on with it._ '' Harry mouths at him.

''Uh. Actually.'' Charlie clears his throat and wipes his clammy palms against his rugged jeans. ''I.'' He straightens up in his seat and forces himself to make eye contact with Sirius. It's as if someone has stuffed cotton wool down his throat.''I'm dating Harry now, sir.'' He blurts out quickly. ''We've been together for four months now.''

Sirius  _stills,_ Harry disappears from view and Charlie tries not to breathe too loudly.

''I understand that he's still studying and everything. But I just want to assure you that I'm not pressuring him into anything.'' Charlie barrels on and he's practically tripping over his own words. ''I'm not doing to distract him from his studies and-''

''Charlie.'' Sirius fixes him with a serious gaze, placing a hand on Charlie's arm and he doesn't have a good feeling about this and-

'' _Relax_.''

''I...what?''

''Remus and I know. Harry called us last week to explain.''

Charlie stares at Sirius with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

_Harry, that little utter bastard._

Sirius's loud laughter pierces the silence of the room and the redhead sags back against the cushion in relief. Harry appears a few minutes later with a tray of tea and snacks, Remus trailing behind him.

''I'll get you for this.'' Charlie mutters to his boyfriend when the boy hands him a mug. ''Just you  _wait_.''

Harry simply sticks his tongue out and stuffs an oatmeal cookie into Charlie's mouth.

''That wasn't very nice, Harry. Making Charlie all nervous like that about meeting your father.'' Remus chastises in a playful manner.

''I  _couldn't_ resist. He's been freaking out over it ever since I told him about bringing him to meet the both of you.'' 

It's a couple of hours later when Charlie chances on Sirius, Harry and Remus talking softly at the balcony. He's about to walk away, the moment too private for him to intrude on when Sirius speaks.

''James and Lily would have been so happy for you, Harry.''

''Really? And you two...you're okay with it right? I know there's a ten year age gap and all but Charlie...he's really  _amazing_.''

Charlie feels warm to the very tip of his toes and he watches as Remus reaches out and squeezes Harry's shoulder in fatherly gesture.

''Do you really have to ask us that? Besides, your father approves of Charlie. He's a good lad.''

''Yeah.'' Charlie  _barely_ manages to make out what Harry says next but he does and he's  _glad_.

''I  _like_ him too. A lot.''

x.x.x

That night, Charlie walks Harry to the front door of his apartment and they stand in comfortable silence for a moment outside the door. Wordlessly, he draws Harry in towards him and presses a chaste kiss against his forehead.

''I like you too, you know.  _A lot_.''

Harry turns a furious shade of red and socks Charlie half-heartedly in the shoulder. The redhead simply laughs and pulls Harry against him, and the boy leans his forehead against Charlie's shoulder.

''Guess that makes both of us.''

 

 


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's being stupid. As usual.

There's a lot of perks living in the quieter side of town. Lack of noise pollution is number one on the list for Charlie. He's not much of a morning person and it's great to not be woken up by incessant and impatient honking and the shrill screech of tires against the road. Or much too noisy children.

It's a tad cramped, his apartment, but Charlie doesn't really care. He's tried to make it look as homey as possible and although Molly had offered to help, he has to admit that he's glad that he hadn't accepted her offer. At least there's no frills or lace around the apartment. Trudging up the stairs to the third floor (damn elevator is spoilt,  _again_ ), all Charlie can think of is how heavenly it'll feel to be standing under the shower. He's aching all over from a round of ice hockey with the team that he's currently coaching. Perhaps it'd do him good not to underestimate those lads next time.

Yes, a shower and perhaps he'll whip up a quick dinner before calling Harry. Charlie unlocks the door and slips inside, carelessly dropping his duffel bag onto the floor before kicking his sneakers off. Oddly, he hasn't had a text from his boyfriend all day and though he's  _far_ from clingy (he's 28 for god's sake), Charlie can't help but to feel a bit...unsettled. Harry tends to get _too_ engrossed when he has a lot on his plate. Though he doesn't look like it, he can be quite disciplined when it comes to his studies. Brushing it off, Charlie pads towards the bedroom, deciding that perhaps he should call Harry first before taking a shower and-

What the hell is Harry doing lounging on  _his_ bed?

''Not that I'm not glad to see you but...how the  _hell_ did you get in?'' Charlie asks once he recovers from the initial shock.

Smugly, the dark-haired boy holds up a set of keys between his fingers, ''Nicked it.''

Ah, so that's where his extra set of keys disappeared to. Thought he had lost it or something.

''Besides, I got tired of waiting for you to ask me to come over.'' Beneath the playful tone lies a hint of insecurity and it floods Charlie with  _guilt_.

''Hey.'' Charlie makes his way over to the bed and sits down at the edge. ''Whatever you're thinkin', stop it, yeah? I...'' He clears his throat, a little embarrassed. ''We've only started dating and I didn't want you think that all I want to do is get into your pants. I mean, I  _want_ to. And I _already_ have but...y'know what I mean, babe.'' His boyfriend swats him on the shoulder, finally cracking a smile. ''Thought you might not be comfortable with it. Guess I worried for nothin' since you've invited yourself over.''

''You're so  _stupid_. But. You're a _sweet_ kind of stupid.'' Harry shortens the distance between them by leaning over, affectionately nudging his nose against Charlie's. ''Ugh.'' The younger male scrunches his nose up. ''You  _stink_.''

''Hey!'' Charlie swiftly captures Harry in a playful headlock, forcing the boy's face against his damp shirt, ignoring the other's shrieks. '' _This_ is the smell of a man who slogged his guts out to bring the bacon home.''

Harry half-heartedly pushes at the redhead's chest but he gives out a few seconds later, allowing Charlie to pin him down against the bed. He looks so damn  _rugged_ , all muscly in that ridiculous shirt that he has on (ridiculous because it makes him look even more  _yum_ ) and it fills out so very nicely.

'' _You_ , on the other hand...'' Charlie drawls, skimming his nose along the curve of Harry's jaw. ''...smell so fuckin'  _wonderful_. Helped yourself to my body soap and shampoo, eh?'' He likes it that his boyfriend smells a whole lot like him.

It's bloody intoxicating. And he's starting to like the whole I-love-how-my-boyfriend-smells-like-me thing.

Harry's thinking about  _something_ because he's got that look in his eyes that Charlie's very familiar with.

''Is it weird that I'm thinkin' about sucking your cock even though you're all... _sweaty_?'' Ah, so that's it then.

But _gods,_ to have Harry's mouth on him. Charlie's not  _that_ stupid to turn down a blowjob. Especially when Harry is offering. They're completely mind-blowing. No pun intended.

''Have at it then.'' Charlie rolls off his boyfriend and situates himself against the headboard instead, working on the button and flies of his jeans before lowering them down to his thighs.

Harry's on him within  _seconds_ ; nuzzling at Charlie's flaccid cock through the material of his tight grey briefs. He hasn't had time to change his briefs after the game earlier on but it seems that Harry really doesn't care. Not when his nose is practically pressed up against Charlie's balls through the cotton material, mouthing at it until there's a wet patch on it. That little minx is actually  _moaning_.

''Fuck, you smell  _great_.'' Harry says before he hooks his fingers into the side of the briefs and pushes it aside, tongue slipping past his lips to lap wetly at Charlie's balls.

'' _Fuckin' hell_.'' The redhead grits out, tilting his head back when Harry lewdly starts mouthing at them before slipping one into his mouth and  _sucking_ on it.

Harry hasn't even sucked his cock yet and he's already on the verge of losing his mind.  _That bloody sinful mouth._

The boy keeps on teasing him until the fat tip of Charlie's thick cock peeks out from the waistband of his briefs. It's almost impossible to tear his gaze away when Harry suckles hungrily at the tip and  _god_...those damn lips stretched around the tip has to be one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

''Take a picture. It'll last longer.''

'' _Shut up_ , Harry.'' Charlie rasps out, tapping his boy on the cheek. ''Don't talk with your mouth full. It's  _rude_.''

For some reason, Harry's face is sort of  _pink_ but Charlie doesn't get a chance to dwell on it when Harry starts to impatiently tug at his briefs. He takes his time lapping at the precum oozing from the slit before tracing the veiny lines on Charlie's cock with the tip of his tongue, wanting to feel it  _pulse_. He's so hard that it's starting to  _hurt_.

His boyfriend finally seems to take pity on him, slipping the engorged tip past his lips and taking in more and  _more_ until Charlie has to stop himself from succumbing to the temptation of mindlessly fucking Harry's mouth. They're still working towards that. The last time they had attempted that, Harry had refused to give Charlie head for a week. Perhaps he had gotten a bit  _too_ excited at that time. Okay. _Very_ excited was more like it.

''That's it...'' The redhead breathes out encouragingly, pushing Harry's fringe back with his fingers. ''Just a little bit... _fuck_. Yeah.'' He curls his toes in delight at the lewd slurping sound. ''That's it, baby.'' Fuck, how he loves wet and sloppy blowjobs.

Charlie  _loves_ how Harry doesn't rush through it, choosing to take his time as he drives Charlie fuckin'  _nuts_. The boy's chin is wet with saliva and his lips plump. Charlie shakes his head when Harry lets his cock slip past his lips so that he can wipe at his chin with his shirt.

''Come here.'' Charlie crooks a finger at Harry. ''My turn.''

Harry fidgets and his whole face is flushed and the redhead is amused how his gaze keeps darting back to Charlie's very much erect cock.

''I. Um.'' Harry gnaws at his bottom lip. ''I kind of...got myself off earlier. Twice actually.''

''Sly minx you are, Harry.'' The redhead teases, letting out a breathy  _'ah_ ' when he curls his own fingers around the girth of his cock. ''At home?''

''No.  _Here_. On your bed.''

It takes awhile for it to sink in.

''I couldn't help it!'' Harry cries out after a few seconds, taking his boyfriend's silence as disgust. ''It's just...the sheets smell so  _strongly_ of you and it was so  _nice_ and I missed you-'' He's promptly cut off when Charlie practically tackles him down back against the mattress, shutting him up with a filthy kiss.

''As much as I love hearing you speak, I believe you were in the middle of suckin' my cock, Harry. It's not going to suck itself, y'know.''

Harry rolls his eyes but he's quick to roll Charlie over and situate himself between the older male's spread thighs. The only thing that Charlie is capable of doing is to ride the pleasure that's overwhelming him, hips moving fluidly as he fucks the tight, wet heat of Harry's mouth. He's so caught up in it that he  _almost_ doesn't realize that his fingers are fisted in his boyfriend's hair, pushing his head down forcefully until the boy's  _gagging,_ the tip of his nose pressed up against the thatch of curls.

'' _Shit_ -'' 

Charlie's unable to choke out a warning, so caught up in his pleasure, when he spills into Harry's mouth. Thick, sticky spurts of cum coating the boy's tongue, his lips a tight suction around the tip of the redhead's cock. Through the haze of pleasure, Charlie still manages to feel slightly horrified that he had actually  _came_ in his boyfriend's mouth. For the first time ever. Without a warning whatsoever.

''Fuck, babe, I'm sorry-'' Charlie twists to his side and grabs the box of tissues that's on the side table. ''Fuckin' christ, I'm such a _dick.'_ '

''Charlie.'' Harry dabs at his lips with the tissue as if he's just finished a meal. ''Don't get your knickers in a twist. It's fine. I...it was kind of hot actually.''

''It was...?''

''See?'' Harry sticks out his tongue and points a finger at it. ''I swallowed every single drop.'' That little shit sounds so  _proud_ that Charlie can't help but to  _laugh_ and he tugs Harry up so that the boy is lying down on top of him. _  
_

''If I wasn't so tired, I'd be fucking that smug little smile off your pretty face.''

''Knackered from just a blowjob, Charlie?'' Harry playfully nips at Charlie's chin, the amusement evident in his eyes. ''Gettin' old, are we?''

''I think you'll see that I'm  _far_ from old when I'm fucking you into the mattress. Speakin' of fuckin'...'' The taller male leers at his boyfriend. ''...we should christen the apartment, eh?''

Harry scratches at his cheek thoughtfully, ''I don't know. I mean...wouldn't want you break a hip or somethin while fuckin' me- OUCH! Alright, alright, no need for violence.''

Charlie should _really_ shower but he's more than content to lie in bed with Harry as they lazily kiss, his hands wandering down to grope at his boyfriend's pert ass cheeks.

''Seriously. Go and shower. I'll see what I can whip up for dinner.''

It's stupid how that simple sentence makes Charlie smile like a dumb, lovesick goofball. It's so... _domestic_ and just...yes, he's a fool in love.

''Harry?'' Charlie calls out just before the boy slips out the door. ''Now that you've got the keys to my apartment...mind givin' me the key to your heart?''

'' _Fuck off,_ Charlie.''


End file.
